An electromagnetic wave is known to have an influence on a human body and in some cases, to be a cause of cancer. Also, the electromagnetic wave may have an influence on a human body and also cause operation error in an electric/electronic system. This phenomenon may be referred to EMC (Electro Magnetic Compatibility).
EMC indicates a phenomenon where an electromagnetic wave causes operation error or malfunction in an electric/electronic system, which includes both EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) and EMS (Electro Magnetic Susceptibility).
As the operation speed of a semiconductor chip recently reaches a GHz band, an influence of EMI occurring at a semiconductor chip itself cannot be disregarded now. Further, a situation has developed where it is impossible to be free from an influencing power of EMS from other semiconductor chips.
Meanwhile, for EMC, the measure has been treated at a system level, that is, at a PCB level so far. There have been few measures for operation error or malfunction in a semiconductor chip, caused by EMC at a semiconductor chip level.